Arrangments
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: She was being abused...and he was going to fix it whether she liked it or not. KyoyaxOC


I sat in the dark limo, petting Hashiko as my cheek throbbed. I made an attempt to cover up the bruise that was currently inflicted with some make-up but it was still some what noticeable. More noticeable than I would like though. I let out a sigh as I gently picked up Hashiko and sat him beside me since we were pulling up to the school. He looked up at me with his emerald green eyes, as if he was telling me everything would be ok.

"Yeah, I know."

I gave his back one last stroke before I saw the door being opened. I squinted my eyes and let out a yawn, mornings weren't really my thing. I slung my bad over my shoulders and began my way to my classroom, 2-A. As I was walking, I noticed a lot of people staring at me, probably the purplish bruise on my cheek.

I walked into the open door and was immediatly greeted with a warm hug by my life-long friend Suzumi.

"Kagami, I missed you this weekend. You didn't answer any of my calls. Are you ok?" I turned my head so she wouldn't see my cheek, but like always, she did.

Her green eyes seemed to lose their brightness as she looked into my own grey ones. "She hit you again didn't she?"

For a moment it seemed as though my world had stopped, but Suzumi knew better than to pressure me.

"No, she didn't. I fell going down the stairs."

"Liar." She didn't stutter nor did she show any signs of thinking she was wrong. "She's abused you again. I know you better than that, you have excellent balance."

I couldn't lie to her. I had known her for so long and she could read me like an open book. I let my head fall and my black bangs covered my eyes. I felt something a little cold slide underneath my chin. It began to apply some pressure, making me lift my head up.

"Tell me something Kagami. Why do you let her do this to you?" His smooth voice rang through my ears as he calmly questioned me.

I turned my head away, not wanting to make eye contact at that moment. "Because. She is my mother, and I can't do anything about that."

He removed his finger and pushed his glasses up, making them glint in the sunlight. "Alright. I know when to drop a subject. But if you ever do want to talk Kagami...you know where to find me."

Even though my morning had started out horrible, the thought of someone wanting to help me and the happy air around my best friends lifted my mood. I went to my seat, the teacher had come in.

The day passed slowly as it always did, but for some reason, today was even slower than before. Not to mention I couldn't keep my thoughts from drifting to a certain Shadow King as he's called. The last bell finally rang, signaling it was time for me to make my way to the Host Club. I pulled my clipboard from my back pack and looked it over as I made my way. I was the one who helped Kyoya manage the Host Clubs financial business. I scanned over his calculations, making sure they were all right. I smirked slightly to myself as I noticed a mistake. I pulled a red pen out from my pocket and drew a big red circle around his mistake. He hated it when I did that, but I loved seeing him when he realized he has made an error.

I was now in front of the overly big doors now. I opened them as I did everyday, and like always, I was swarmed with red rose petals. I paid no attention to them but merely walked over to vacant table and sat down on the opposite side of Kyoya who was typing away on his laptop and occasionally scribbling in his book.

"Here." I said as I slid the clipboard to him. I suppressed the smile that almost dared to grace my lips but I kept it under control, at least until he saw.

He pushed his glasses up, making them glint, and picked up the clipboard. He scanned over it, looking rather calm until he found a certain spot.

"I do not recall making this calculation." He stated.

I finally let my inner happiness take over and a smile found its way to my lips. "Oh but I believe you did. It wasn't my turn. I was the checker for this week." I smirked.

I heard the giggling of many flirtatious girls and a long sigh left my lips. I looked over to the doors and beneath the bed of roses; there were many girls in those horrible ugly dresses making their way to their desired hosts. Not wanting to have any part, I went over to the spare room, where a large grand piano resided right in the middle. I sat down and began to play a soft slow melody. This is what I usually did. Play piano until everyone left. I was so into the music I failed to notice another set of hands besides my own playing along. I looked over and saw yet another one of my best friends, Tamaki.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in there attending to your guests?"

He gave his famous smile and replied, "I should be, but it's not going to hurt taking a break for a few moments. Beside, something is wrong with my best friend."

We continued to play in sync as he tried and tried to get some information out of me so maybe he could help. But I was being stubborn.

"Look, Tamaki, I know you're trying to help, but I don't really want to talk about it."

He stopped playing and turned to give me a very serious look. "When my friends are being abused their own flesh and blood, it doesn't sit well with me. And it doesn't sit well kith Kyoya at all. He's already making arrangements for you."

Yea, that got my attention. "What do you mean making arrangements?" I asked curiously.

"You know you really are oblivious to some of the simplest things. Kyoya cares for you. He's making an arrangement for you to stay with him until further notice."

My eyes opened wide and my heart stopped for a split second. He left me to ponder my thoughts and I couldn't understand why he would even bother. I began to play again, still pondering, while the hosts attended to their appointed guests.

Once I was sure everyone had gone I came out. But to my surprise, even all the hosts were gone. All accept one.

Like always he was typing on his computer, in his own little world. I went over and stood behind him. I must admit, I was nervous about confronting him.

"Kyoya, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked a bit nervously.

He stopped typing and turned around in his chair so he was facing me. His face was unreadable and his eyes held no emotion. It was like he was a statue.

"Tamaki told me that you had made some special arrangements concerning me. Is it true?" I asked a little unsure.

He stood up and put his hands in his pockets. "I thought it was a good idea myself."

I felt a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. "I'm really happy that you're doing this but, I don't think my mother will be too pleased about it."

"Actually I've already thought about that. As you know my family has wonderful police officers. If she even thinks about striking you again, I will notify them and they will be on your doorstep before she can even think about protesting."

Without thinking I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. I don't know what possessed me to do so, but I did. When I realized my actions, I felt embarrassed, so I tried to pull away. But strangely enough I couldn't.

A small gasp escaped my lips when I felt him return the hug. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin rested on the top of my head.

"Kagami, I wish I would have told you sooner. Every time I saw a new bruise, it made me angry at myself for not doing anything. I hated seeing you hurt, physically and emotionally. That's why you will be staying with me in my home. So I can make sure nothing ever hurts you again."

Time stood still. Everything was quiet. It was like my world had stopped and everlasting happiness was about to take over.

I craned my neck up to look at him, a large smile now plastered upon my face and I gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.

"I-I should probably go home and pack. You know for the move I guess." I barely managed to stutter out. Especially after those two bold moves.

I began to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist gently and pulled me back.

"You're not going anywhere right now. You missed." He stated.

"I missed? What do you mean I missed?" I asked a little dumbfounded.

He smirked and quickly leaned down, pressing his lips to mine in a short meaningful kiss. My eyes widened and when he pulled away, I was speechless. I pressed my index and middle finger to them as a small blush made its way to my cheeks.

I heard him laugh a little. "You know I always did think you were cute, but you're adorable when you blush. I could get use to seeing that."

I felt the small blush I had intensified and I playfully punch him on the arm. He cocked an eyebrow and gave a smile. He started walking over to me, putting an arm around my waist, and began to lead me to the door. He led me all the way down to his limo where he pulled me inside.

"What are you doing? I have to go home, to pack."

"I'm quite aware of that. But I want you to see your new home first."

We rode in silence for about fifteen minutes when I saw him house come into view. In my personal opinion, it was beautiful. He led me inside to, what I guessed his room. I walked in slowly, admiring the modern look it held. I felt him come up behind me and put his hands, on my waist while asking, "Well, what do you think?"

No words could describe what I was feeling so I did the next best thing. I turned around and surprised him with another kiss. Which he happily returned.


End file.
